Pokemon Garnet
Pokemon Garnet & Aquamarine Versions is the 7th generation of the Pokemon games. These games take place in the Cleoe region, a newly discovered region east of the Hoenn region. It features a new type called SUN type, which is strong against FIRE, ELECTRIC, FAIRY, FIGHTING, FLYING, ICE, POISON, WATER, DARK, and BUG, and weak against GRASS, GHOST, GROUND, STEEL, and ROCK types. ICE, POISON, WATER, DARK, and BUG are weak to SUN types, FIRE, GRASS, GROUND, STEEL, and ROCK types are strong against SUN types and GHOST types are immune to SUN types. The antagonist team in these games are Team Great Rocket, and their leader is James (Garnet) or Jessie (Aquamarine). Plot You wake up feeling dazed and confused, when you meet Professor Caldwin. He explains two unknown legendary Pokemon roaming Cleoe. He then explains that he is a legendary Pokemon owner himself, then he sends out his Meloetta. Then he asks you if you are a boy or a girl, like usual. The main names of the boy and girl are Anthony for the boy and Sophia for the girl. After you picked out a name for yourself, Caldwin says that you'll embark on a dangerous journey, so he asks you to be careful. After you have defeated the Elite Four and the champion, Wallace congratulates you for surviving a fierce and ferocious battle. Suddenly, Professor Caldwin enters the room and goes, Then, Anthony/Sophia enters the room and congratulates you, too. Then as usual, you go in the Hall of Fame room and access the computer. (This part of the page is under construction.) Cleoe These are the towns, cities, caves, routes, and places of interest in the Cleoe region. (This part of the page is under construction.) Paddlelog Town The player's starting town. South of it, there's a waterfall that leads to Route 136. Its north exit leads to Route 137. Route 137 North exit: Orange City. South exit: Paddlelog Town. East exit: Route 151. Orange City Prof. Caldwin's Lab and the eighth gym is located here. North exit: Routes 138 and 139. South exit: Route 137. East exit: Route 153. Routes 138 and 139 The shape of the Routes go up, then left, then down, then left, then up. The routes lead to Shilp Forest. After you exit the forest, Route 139 continues. Shilp Forest The trees are so thick, you can't exit without a Pokemon that knows Flash. It looks like Ilex Forest. Shilp City This is the stop for trucks on the road. This city is home of the Shilp Diner, where the first gym is located. Route 140 It leads to Dockstop City. Dockstop City An oceanside city. The Dockstop Harbor (Where you can travel to the Pokeport), the Dockstop Aquarium, and the seventh gym are located here. its east exit leads to Routes 141 and 142. Routes 141 & 142 The shape of these routs go right, then down, then right again. On Route 142, there's an island that leads to Route 152 and the Safari Zone. Bocken Town A pleasant beachside town where the second gym is located. It has 4 exits leading to Routes 142, 143, 147, and 148. Routes 143 & 144 The shape goes up, then right, then down to Bcaly Town. Route 144 has a cable car that leads to Mt. Lavaburn. Mt. Lavaburn A hot volcano where the artea around it can reach temperatures up to 110 °F. It's east exit leads to the Skyview Pathway. Skyview Pathway A bridge that connects Mt. Lavaburn to Lavaburn City. It is the only bridge in Cleoe. Lavaburn City This city is the most populated city in Cleoe. It is as big as Lumiose City. The Cold Storage and the third gym is located here. Bcaly Town The fifth gym is located here. Route 145 This route (along with Routes 146 & 147) is a plain of flat land. It's southern exit leads to Altering Gate. Altering Gate This is one of the two gates in the Cleoe region. North exit: Route 145. East exit: Route 146. West exit: Route 147. Route 146 This route leads straight to the Team Great Rocket Headquarters. Team Great Rocket Headquarters This is the base of Team Great Rocket. It is made up of 100 floors. Route 147 This route leads straight to Bocken Town. Route 148 This route is a beach where many people hang out. It leads to Route 149. Routes 149 & 150 These routes is hard to go through because of the waves coming from the west. These routes lead to Arabian Town. Arabian Town In the center of the town, there's a giant Arbok Statue. This town has a small path that leads to a palace where the sixth gym is located. Route 151 This route leads straight back to Route 137. Route 152 This route leads to the Safari Zone. Safari Zone This is a place where you can catch rare Pokemon. The PWT and the fourth gym are located here. Route 153 This route has a fantastic view of Route 140. It leads to Brawlal Mountain. Brawlal Mountain This mountain goes all the way up to outer space. You can cath the legendary Pokemon Patletolio and Melodita. Routes 135 & 136 These routes lead to Artisan Gate. The rest of Route 135 (on the Hoenn side) leads to Ever Grande City. Artisan Gate This is the second gate in Cleoe. It separates Cleoe and Hoenn. List of Pokemon @Legendary Pokemon $Only obtainable in Pokemon Peridot Version &Only obtainable with Omega Games U-Grade Gym Leaders Cleoe Hoenn Johto Kanto Sinnoh Unova Kalos Orange Islands Elite Four Champions After you collect all badges from all regions, there still is one place left to go...the Kalos Pokemon League! Test your skills against the heroes/heroines from past Pokemon games. @=You can battle one or the other. %=You can battle one or the other. $=You battle both of them in a Double Battle. Mega Evolutions New 72 new mega evolutions have been introduced into these games. Old *In these games, Mega Sharpedo's design was changed because "Nintendo's design was lazy." *Also, because of Mega Slowking, Mega Slowbro was removed from these games completely. Characters From The Anime Who Battle You $Double battle &Triple battle with the other &'s Main Characters From the Games who Battle You Rivals From the Games who Battle You In the battles with Hilbert, Hilda, Jasonn, Barry, and Hugh, their Pokemon depend on the Memory Link. (e.g. in Pokemon Black, if the player chooses Oshawott, Hilbert or Hilda will have Samurott) Pokemon With New Types *Ground Type **Dunsparce **Torkoal *Dark Type **Snubull **Granbull *Fairy Type **Happiny **Chansey **Blissey **Audino **Skitty **Shroomish **Breloom(FAIRY/FIGHTING) **Delcatty **Castform **Snorunt **Glalie **Phione **Manaphy *Sun Type **Bayleef **Meganium **Bellossom **Espeon **Castform (Sunny Form) **Cherubi **Cherrim **Servine **Serperior **Petilil **Lilligant **Maractus **Flabebe **Floette **Florges **Helioptile(ELECTRIC/SUN) **Heliolisk(ELECTRIC/SUN) Glitches The Duoditto "Glitch" Stand outside of a Pokemon Center. You need to have a Ditto and a Pokemon who has Pokerus. Go inside and heal your Pokemon. Go to the PC and deposit the Ditto and the Pokemon who has Pokerus. Wait 5 minutes, then go back to the PC. If you take the Ditto out, it evolves into a Duoditto. How it Works This happens because Ditto has the new ability Uninfected, which prevents a Pokemon from getting Pokerus. In the PC, Ditto has transformed into the Pokerus Pokemon, which makes it infected with the "virus". It is the only way to get a Duoditto, because Dittoes evolve when they have Pokerus. Trivia *The Duoditto "Glitch" was created on purpose. *Pokeports are places where you can travel to different regions. In Johto, the Pokeport is in Mt. Mortar. In Sinnoh, it's in Pastoria City. In Unova, it's in Undella Town, and in Kalos, it is in Coumarine City. *This game features characters from the anime such as Ash Ketchum, Gary Oak, Tracey Sketchit, Jimmy, Marina, Vincent, Max, Paul, Trip, and Limone. These characters' teams are based off of their current teams and/or befriended Pokemon, but (most of the time) evolved form of their current teams (an example of a Pokemon that didn't evolve was Ash's Pikachu). *Byron became a Mega Evolution successor. *Ramos's son, Attakullakulla, became gym leader after Ramos broke his back. *Silver is renamed "Jasonn" in this game. Category:Pokémon Games Category:Pokémon (series)